Submundo
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Quien le iba a decir a Levy McGarden que al llegar a Magnolia acabaría descubriendo que su aparente maldición era en realidad un don. AU/Angst/Dark/Romance/Smut/Lemon ¡Fanfic reescrito!
1. Prologo

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho del autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.

**Submundo.**

**Prologo.**

**Por: Luna Sol Nocturno**

_No pudo evitar gritar a pesar del cariño de los gestos._

_Las manos que hacia un instante habían estado sobre ella se apartaron permitiendo que se encogiera contra el cabecero de la cama._

_-Me voy._

_-Espera..._

_-No puedo tocarla sin que grite mocosa._

_-¡Esta asustada! Solo tienes que consolarla, es tu pareja, te necesita aunque ella no lo sepa._

_Escucho un largo suspiro antes de que el colchón volviera a hundirse por el peso de un cuerpo sobre el, una mano envuelta en cuero se deslizo por su cintura hasta la espalda mientras la otra paso bajo sus rodillas, se resistió cuando la levantaron pero rápidamente se vio sentada en un regazo masculino, el aroma terroso y almizclado la calmo con mas efectividad que el de tinta impresa, unos brazos musculosos la rodearon y no pudo evitar apoyarse contra el cálido torso. Respingo cuando la cabeza del hombre se puso contra la suya pero al comenzar el ronroneo se relajo por completo._

_-¿Ves como se tranquiliza?_

_-Callate._

_Lo último que supo fue que volvían a acariciarla con ternura._

* * *

Creo que en un par de semanas es posible que tenga el primer capítulo *mira los pendientes, la agenda y la pila de trabajo, llora desconsoladamente* creo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	2. Una realidad incomoda

Notas iniciales: Esto es un Universo alterno, esta ambientado en Magnolia pero con toda la tecnología/infraestructuras que tenemos aquí, así que no os asustéis si veis algo que no concuerda con el manga. Es totalmente intencionado.

**Submundo.**

**Capitulo uno:**

**Una realidad incomoda.**

**Por Luna Sol Nocturno.**

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

El diminuto anciano dio un salto para sentarse en el borde de la cama tras dejar una carpeta sobre el colchón, le había visto los días anteriores durante los pocos momentos de consciencia donde no estaba acompañada de su anónimo y ronroneante guardián. Por como le trataban sus esporádicas visitas debía ser una persona muy importante entre ellos y no pensaba ponerlo en duda.

-Bastante mejor, me han dado permiso para poder dar un paseo al día.

-Eso es bueno, muy bueno.

-¿No han encontrado a quien lo hizo?

Su interlocutor suspiro pesadamente haciéndola arrepentirse de la pregunta.

-Descubrirás que Magnolia es muy diferente. Seguramente quien hizo esto estaba de paso y buscaba provocarnos -dio un par de palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la mano femenina-. Ahora pasemos a algo mas importante...

-Si se refiere a los gastos médicos...

-Eres un mago que ha sido atacado en nuestra ciudad, permite que asumamos eso a modo de compensación por el desastre de bienvenida. En realidad de lo que quería hablarte es sobre si estas interesada en entrar en un gremio.

-Se suponía que hace unos días tenia una entrevista para empezar a trabajar, inmediatamente..

-Hace días, tu misma lo has dicho. En realidad conozco al que habría sido tu empleador, y no es por ser un chismoso, pero te habría pagado poco para las muchas horas de trabajo que tendrías que hacer-la guiño un ojo a modo de camaradería-. Quiero que sepas que nosotros te pagaremos de forma justa por cada trabajo que realices.

La oferta era generosa, mas que generosa, sabia que el trabajo al que optaba iba a ser poco menos que esclavista pero necesitaba el dinero. Y lo que este anciano estaba proponiéndola era autentica música celestial, la posibilidad de tener un trabajo bien remunerado la permitiría afrontar los gastos diarios con holgura, y siendo algo frugal, ahorrar para poder acudir a la universidad en un año o dos.

Pero hacia mucho que había aprendido a sospechar de todo lo que sonara a celestial.

-¿Por que hace todo esto?

-Por que no quiero ver un don tan maravilloso infravalorado, ademas de que te mereces una familia de verdad.

-S-U-B-M-U-N-D-O-

Cerro la cremallera con cuidado, no por que las costuras que la mantenían contra la tela estuvieran gastadas hasta el punto de ser hora de buscar una mochila nueva si no por el hecho de que el esfuerzo físico tras lo ocurrido estaba siendo mantenido lo mas bajo posible, menos mal que siempre podía apoyar los libros contra la mesa o el suelo. Se puso la chaqueta cuidando los movimientos, evitando que los puntos en su piel se pusieran tirantes y saltaran, decidió que a partir de ahora mejor un jersey, levantar los brazos y dejar caer era una mejor perspectiva que forzar la articulación de los hombros hacia atrás; dejo salir el aire lentamente antes de enfrentarse al problema que tenia delante.

Una mochila, única superviviente al ataque, cargada hasta los topes con ropa y algunos de sus libros.

Y nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Se acerco al borde de la cama, dispuesta a darle la vuelta a la mochila y tentar a la suerte con los puntos.

-Ah no, no, no, no. No vas a llevar eso si nosotros estamos por aquí.

La espectacular albina(1) que entro por la puerta era el tipo de mujer que podría dejar a un hombre llorando con un simple gesto de negación, en apenas dos zancadas la quito la mochila de la espalda y se la colgó de uno de sus delicados hombros con un gesto tan brusco que el gastado tirante se rompió.

-Creo que había otra forma de hacerla entender eso.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Yo...

Levy simplemente cerro los ojos mortificada, encima tenían espectadores.

La joven por el contrario se sonrojo y termino abrazando la única posesión que la quedaba mientras una rubia que no tenia nada que envidiarla traspaso el umbral acompañada de una adolescente de pelo azul cobalto.

-Ella es Mirajane Strauss -la asesina de mochilas saludo-, Mira para los amigos, yo soy Lucy y ella es Wendy Maxwell. Hemos venido a acompañarte a Fairy Hills.

-Esta a unas pocas calles -dijo en un intento por librarse de la inesperada compañía, Makarov la había dado la dirección y un mapa para poder llegar andando.

-¿Y? Eres nuestra nueva compañera, queremos conocerte, ademas así te enseñamos algo de la ciudad y nos aseguramos que tengas todo lo que necesites.

Derrotada por ese argumento no pudo evitar una sonrisa de comprensión.

-¿Como podemos llamarte?

La expresión de la adolescente demandaba tal necesidad de ser aceptada que no pudo evitar una risa.

-Levy, soy Levy McGarden.

-Bien, con las presentaciones hechas, vamos a acompañarte.

-Pero... -intento librarse por ultima vez.

-Por favor.

A los pocos minutos tras su salida del hospital se dio cuenta que no la iban a entretener o llevar de un lado a otro en un improvisado "día de chicas"; la explicaron todo sobre la ciudad, como los dos canales -que hacían también de carreteras fluviales- dividían de forma natural los barrios con predominio residencial, comercial y turístico del resto, las zonas acomodadas de las que menos no eran muy pronunciadas puesto que los precios de los inmuebles respondían, principalmente, a otros intereses que no eran los especulativos. La plaza principal estaba presidida por la catedral y a lo largo del mes solían celebrarse todo tipo de mercados, para encontrar la estación bastaba con no perder de vista las montañas mientras que el gremio estaba a un paseo de media hora de lo que seria su alojamiento La indicaron los mejores establecimientos mientras seguían el mapa del Maestro hasta llegar a un edificio de las afueras.

La arquitectura era la típica de la ciudad, bloque de tres plantas con paredes encaladas y detalles en piedra con tejados de a dos aguas de madera oscura, todo el edificio estaba elevado del nivel de calle por lo que para acceder a la puerta había que subir unas escaleras. Era enorme, con dos alas conectadas por un cuerpo central y lleno de ventanas.

-¡Bienvenida a Fairy Hills! -la mujer pelirroja que salia por la puerta llevaba una armadura como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, se acerco poniéndola una mano en el hombro con total confianza-, te hemos reservado una habitación en la segunda planta, espero que no tengas vértigo, las normas son muy básicas: no se permiten ni hombres ni animales, bajo ningún concepto -tiro de ella guiándola al sombreado interior y después por las escaleras hasta una puerta de lo mas normal-, ah tendrás que comprar los muebles adicionales por que solo tenemos los mas básicos para que puedas usar. Aunque no están en las mejores condiciones.

La habitación era tan grande que se quedo pasmada, estaba completamente vacía salvo por una mesa acompañada de dos sillas algo desvencijadas y una cama estrecha que había visto mejores tiempos, tras las ventanas se veía un árbol que estaba prácticamente pegado a la edificación y un prado que terminaba en lo que parecía una playa privada.

-La limpieza de los espacios comunes y el aprovisionamiento de la cocina esta incluido en la renta, es algo caro pero gracias a la fama de Fairy Tail es fácil de asumir.

Wendy se acerco con una maleta que reconoció al momento, era la vieja bolsa de tela donde estaban todos los manuscritos que daba por perdidos.

-Ahora que ya sabes donde tienes que volver... ¡Fiesta de bienvenida!

Una morena vestida de forma extremadamente provocativa la engancho del codo y la saco de allí mientras la ofrecía de una botella -alcohol dado su olor-, sin tiempo para resistirse termino sentada en una mesa en el centro del gremio con una jarra de vino especiado y una bandeja de carne a la brasa acompañada de patatas fritas ante suya, a su alrededor todo el mundo se presentaba y pedía ver como su magia se manifestaba.

Era la primera vez que se sentía cómoda mostrando su don, relajada a pesar de que hielo, fuego, nubes y mas elementos generados de forma mágica revoloteaban por la impresionante bóveda con total libertad.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien?

Miro hacia arriba esperando encontrarse con alguien que concordase con la profunda voz, en vez de eso la golpearon educadamente en la pantorrilla.

Un trío de Exceed la saludo desde el suelo.

En la capital solo había escuchado sobre ellos, los compañeros de armas de los pocos Dragon Slayers de primera generación que quedaban, capaces de volar ademas de otras habilidades según el espécimen. Hacia siglos que una colonia de esos seres se había aposentado en Fiore y eran respetados y temidos a partes iguales gracias a las supersticiones que corrían sobre ellos; siempre había querido conocerlos, aprender su historia y los motivos que los llevaban a convertirse en las sombras de magos tan esquivos.

-Sí, mucho -respondió reponiéndose de la sorpresa-. Soy Levy McGarden.

-Yo Charle, el es Pantherlily -señalo al de pelaje oscuro- y el Happy -indico al de coloración azul.

-Son los compañeros de nuestros Dragon Slayers.

La mago de Espíritus celestiales se sentó acercándola un gran vaso de té, era sin alcohol cosa que no interferiría con la medicación como lo seleccionado por Cana.

-Natsu y Lucy se quieren -dijo Happy arrastrando las palabras mientras dirigía una mirada socarrona a la joven que había hablado.

-¡Callate maldito gato!

La rubia consiguió acertar una patada que mando al Exceed volando a un punto indeterminado del jaleo, cuando se entero que la desaparecida heredera de la compañía Heartfilia -los mismos que prácticamente ostentaban el monopolio del ferrocarril en el país- era un mago de Fairy Tail desde que se escapo de casa supo que aceptar la oferta de Makarov era lo correcto.

-¿Donde esta el tercer Dragon Slayer?

Lucy dejo de despedirse de los Exceed antes de mirarla pensativa.

-Wendy me hablo de Charle mientras veníamos hacia aquí, Happy a hecho alusión a Natsu...

-Bueno... no es tímido, antisocial es la palabra que mejor le define.

-Conociéndole es posible que este en la segunda planta -dejo de alentar a los magos a su alrededor para terminarse la jarra de un trago- ¡Mirajane! ¡Mas cerveza!

-¿No va a cantar?-comento Wendy sentándose en el poco hueco libre que quedaba- Normalmente con este tipo celebraciones suele animarse.

Levy se limito a pasear la mirada entre las chicas mientras daba cuenta de su bebida y la comida sobre la mesa, según sus parámetros no entendía como a un antisocial le gustaba cantar en publico sin que mediara una posible doble personalidad. El ruido comenzó a provocarla un serio dolor de cabeza, se suponía que tenia que estar en un entorno relajado dado que no había recibido el alta completa y lo que hizo que se decidiera a irse, por mucho que sintiera que estaba haciéndoles un desplante tras la fiesta organizada en su honor, fue que una silla cruzo ante sus narices camino de la espalda de un mago al azar.

-Nosotras nos vamos ya ¿Vienes?

Levanto la vista encontrándose con que Lucy y Wendy habían tenido la misma idea.

-Esto esta comenzando a descontrolarse.

Recogieron las pocas pertenencias personales sobre la mesa esquivado todas las armas arrojadizas de la improvisada batalla campal para salir cuanto antes del edificio, sin poder evitarlo -la jarra la de cerveza la rozo literalmente- choco con uno de los múltiples magos.

-Lo siento, esto es un caos.

-Como siempre lo ha sido camarón.

Levanto la vista ante el ridículo apodo.

Su mente registro los ojos rojos y los piercings antes de permitir que se echara a temblar con violencia.

-Uf... eso a estado cerca-apoyo las manos sobre la delicada espalda alentándola a avanzar-. Venga la puerta esta a unos metros.

-¿Que hace él aquí?

-¿Ha quien te refieres?

La mago de ojos marrones siguió la aterrada mirada encontrándose con el fruncido ceño del tercer Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail.

Esto iba a suponer horas de explicación.

-S-U-B-M-U-N-D-O-

En cualquier otro momento se había limitado a ver su reflejo en el cristal, piel morena, fracciones angulosas, ojos de iris color rubí con pupilas verticales y pelo negro desordenado tras lo poco que había podido participar en la pelea, la colección de piercings faciales que servían a modo de advertencia y al separar los labios sus largos colmillos. La señal inequívoca de su linaje.

Ahora en cambio reía internamenteal ver como Titania, algo perjudicada, intentaba sacar a un par de magos, borrachos como cubas, de la piscina gremial, desde luego era mas divertido que ver lo que ocurría en el despacho del maestro; la pequeña mago estaba sentada ante el abarrotado escritorio con una tila en las manos y arropada por algunas de las feminas mientras atendía a la explicación de como había terminado siendo encontrada y por que él no era el causante.

Hacia años puede.

Pero solo había descubierto un olor particularmente apetitoso lo que tardo en bajar del tren que de repente cambiaba al terror que tanto disfruto en el pasado, siguiendo el rastro la descubrió golpeada hasta la inconsciencia, marcada como ganado y crucificada en el parque mas emblemático de la ciudad.

Su conciencia hizo el resto.

La preocupación y la atracción por ella le hicieron modificar parte de sus rutinas visitándola todos los días en el hospital hasta que estuvo totalmente repuesta, quería permanecer lejos mientras sus recuerdos se aclaraban pero cuando la pelea se desato pensó que podía ser una buena ocasión para acercarse como un simple mago mas, y entonces tropezó en contra suya.

Era hora de reconocer que por mucho que lo intentase no iba a poder evitarlo.

Se aparto de la ventana acercándose al grupo de magas, todas se apartaron dejandole ver que ya no había miedo, solo un recelo a modo de cautela frente a lo que fuese a hacer aunque el temblor traicionero persistía; no sabia que decir así que se limito a poner la mano sobre los azulados rizos.

El cuerpo salto sobre la silla.

La taza se estrello contra el suelo poniéndolo todo perdido.

El gemido de terror fue perfectamente audible por todos ellos.

-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

.

.

* * *

Notas finales:

(1) Condición genética en la que hay una ausencia congénita de pigmentación (melanina) de ojos, piel y pelo en los seres humanos y en otros animales causado por una mutación en los genes. También aparece en los vegetales, donde faltan otros compuestos como los carotenos. Es hereditario; aparece con la combinación de los dos padres portadores del gen recesivo.

Como podéis ver vuelvo a la carga, salvo que tengo un problema, estoy atascada en el próximo capitulo, no sé ni lo que quiero con él puesto que se supone que es una transición hacia el tercero y cuarto -ya escritos y revisados, lo sé, matadme- donde hay bastante acción con el pasado de Levy y ya empezamos a meternos en lo que viene a ser la trama de la historia en si.

Me doy dos semanas para terminarlo, revisarlo y dejar que juzguéis.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	3. Compañeros de trabajo

Notas iniciales: Esto es un AU -universo alterno-, esta ambientado en Magnolia pero con toda la tecnología/infraestructuras que tenemos aquí, así que no os asustéis si veis algo que no concuerda con el manga. Es totalmente intencionado.

**Submundo.**

**Capitulo dos:**

**Compañeros de trabajo.**

**Por: Luna Sol Nocturno.**

_Misión: Traducción sobre el terreno._

_Se solicita: Grupo de magos con conocimientos avanzados de runas o lenguas muertas para traducción de tablillas en excavación al aire libre y con habilidades de escolta._

_Recompensa: 300.000 joyas a repartir entre los componentes._

_Tiempo estimado: Una semana en campamento, alojamiento ya habilitado._

_-Yo no tengo conocimientos ofensivos._

_-De eso nos encargaríamos Jet y yo._

_Volvió a leer la propuesta tratando de ignorar las miradas de cachorros por parte de los dos magos, hacia apenas dos días que la habían quitado los puntos de las laceraciones y a pesar de los apósitos y de la pomada que la dio la enfermera gremial no sabia si era buena idea acudir voluntariamente a una pelea. Ya había descubierto que en Fairy Tail se producían mas que suficientes a lo largo del día junto con su incompetencia en semejantes actividades._

_Por ahora prefería trabajar en algo mas tranquilo, como podía ser organizar y clasificar el archivo y la biblioteca gremiales para evitar que o bien el Maestro o cualquier otro miembro se volvieran locos a la hora de buscar información en ellos, la rebaja en el alquiler era sustanciosa gracias a ese arreglo por lo que solo necesitaba unos pocos trabajos bien escogidos para completar una nomina mas que adecuada._

_Ademas de tiempo libre para la formación académica intensiva._

_-¿Solo tendría que traducir?_

_-Ajá -corearon._

_-Esta bien._

_Se tapo los oídos cuando los dos magos soltaron sendos gritos de alegría._

_Unas horas mas tarde se dio cuenta de que si bien aceptar formar un equipo parecía buena idea -con mas magos respaldándola podía optar a ciertos puestos de trabajo aunque los pagos fueran menores-, seguía teniendo problemas con ciertas zonas de la ciudad._

_Desde que salio del hospital había visitado -o sido arrastrada- a todos los rincones de la misma en un intento por mostrarla que la ciudad era un buen lugar para residir pero parada frente a la estación, un edificio algo mas moderno que la parte tradicional de la ciudad y construido de ladrillos rojos, su cuerpo se negó a moverse; era el primer sitio que había conocido de Magnolia y como ya apunto Makarov el recibimiento no había sido el mas adecuado, un escalofrió la recorrió al ver las taquillas y algo mas lejos los andenes de largo recorrido donde fue asaltada. Aun podía sentir el trapo sobre su boca, los gases nublandola el conocimiento, como tiraban de su cuerpo lejos de la gente a la que podía avisar si se movía con suficiente violencia..._

_-¡Hey!_

_Giro a tiempo para ver como sus nuevos compañeros se acercaban a la carrera._

_-No creo que este lo suficientemente..._

_Los magos se limitaron a levantarla de las axilas en plena carrera y subir corriendo las escaleras._

_-Nos hemos retrasado por que..._

_-...el maestro quería hablar con nosotros..._

_-...no es que mencionara varias veces..._

_-...que no habías terminado de recuperarte..._

_-...solo nos advirtió que al mas mínimo rasguño..._

-Y así fue como acabe metida en un tren a las montañas, traduciendo tablas de casi mil años de antigüedad en un barrizal y con todas estas heridas nuevas.

Lucy y Wendy estallaron en carcajadas, no había sido muy explicativa, por lo menos no demasiado conforme a como había terminado en el barro pero aun así por su tono de voz y por sus gestos habían averiguado todo.

-Ese par... -se limpio un par de lagrimas antes de continuar con la cura- han estado buscando como completar su equipo por años.

-Son buenos en el enfrentamiento directo, pero malos a lo que se refiere la estrategia.

La maga rubia se apoltrono de nuevo en los cojines que habían esparcido por el suelo, Levy estaba sentada en su cama mientras que la joven Dragon Slayer la curaba las nuevas heridas -ya de paso haciendo desaparecer las antiguas con mayor rapidez que las cremas de belleza- se alegraba de que al fin hubiera empezado a acomodarse a la caótica vida del mago, recordaba con precisión sus propios inicios entre los componentes de Fairy Tail, las desastrosas misiones junto con Natsu y Happy, como su padre había intentado extorsionarla para que se plegara a sus designios, la primera guerra entre gremios tras siglos en los que el consejo prohibió esas practicas...

Teniendo en cuenta que Levy había crecido en un orfanato de la capital todos estaban siendo mas cuidadosos de lo habitual para no asustarla mas de lo que podían hacerlo con cualquier otro, lo cual hacia que todos estuvieran pendientes de cualquier expresión y palabra que indicara que no estaba a gusto entre ellos; pero por como se reía, la forma en que podía pasar tardes enteras leyendo en la planta principal a pesar del alboroto general y como se iba aventurando en nuevos trabajos ese periodo de adaptación estaba mas que superado.

Aunque cierto Dragon Slayer no pensara lo mismo.

Para evitar posibles ataques de ansiedad a la nueva integrante Gajeel se termino auto excluyendo a la parte superior del gremio, no cantaba ni participaba en las reyertas como antes lo que había conseguido que Natsu estuviera mas destructivo de lo normal en el trabajo; las únicas formas de saber que seguía entre ellos era gracias a los formularios que Mira encontraba antes de abrir el gremio al resto de miembros y que de vez en cuando se podía ver una figura apoyada en la balaustrada que controlaba todo lo que ocurría abajo.

Era sorprendente lo triste que resultaba ver como sufría alguien que en otro momento hizo tanto daño.

-¿Tu que opinas? -Wendy la miraba con las manos en posición de suplica y esa mirada que haría que un dragón renunciara a sus escamas para que se hiciera una armadura.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Fiesta de pijamas, esta noche.

Si claro, como si no tuviera bastante con Natsu y su manía de entrar por la ventana, encima dale mas ánimos para quedarse.

-Mi casera me matará.

-Creo que la ventaja de Fairy Hills es que no tenemos prohibido eso -dijo Levy mientras la joven Dragon Slayer asentía.

-Esta bien -soltó convencida-, preparo una mochila y cuando queráis.

-Entonces me adelanto para comprar las cosas en el combini(2).

Levy sonrió mientras la joven de largo pelo azul oscuro cogía el bolso y salia de allí corriendo.

-Vuelves a tener esa mirada.

Parpadeo enfocando la vista en la maga de pelo rubio.

-Pierdes la mirada -doblo la camiseta y la metió en la bolsa de deportes-, como si estuvieras en mitad de un recuerdo.

-En cierta forma lo es... -su interlocutora inclino la cabeza esperando una respuesta- es solo que me he dado cuenta que irme de Crocus a sido lo mejor en ciertos aspectos, pero es como si poco a poco...

-Entraras en un submundo del que ya te han avisado.

-Sí.

-Bueno... ¿Tu como te sientes?

-Nerviosa pero segura.

-Te advierto, los que tenemos el sentido común funcional nos sentimos así alrededor de cualquier mango de Fairy Tail.

Termino estallando en carcajadas, todo tipo de duda aclarada.

-S-U-B-M-U-N-D-O-

Aunque el nerviosismo volvió en el momento que abrió la puerta de su apartamento, no había hecho grandes cambios, los muebles seguían siendo los mismos que al principio aunque si había añadido unas cortinas y un par de puffs(3) de gran tamaño para leer cómodamente; los libros se dividían en tres montones: suyos, prestamos de la biblioteca gremial o de Freed y los que había cogido por su cuenta en las bibliotecas de la ciudad.

-Me encanta como lo estas dejando -la Doncella del Cielo dio un par de pasos de baile maravillándose en el contraste entre las paredes blancas, la vigas de madera oscura y los puntos de color con aquello que la joven de pelo azul había comprado.

-Espera, si en apenas una misión has cubierto el alquiler ¿Por que no has comprado estanterías? -señalo los libros- Me duele que estén en el suelo.

-Estoy ahorrando para ir a la universidad.

Ambas magos la miraron con sorpresa, que su compañera de gremio lo hubiera dicho con tanta seguridad explicaba por que la habitación resultaba tan espartana.

-No serias la única del gremio -Wendy se sentó en un puff de color verde-, Freed y Mira sacaron sus carreras a distancia. Me gustaría estudiar algo relacionado con bellas artes o música.

-Yo ni me lo he planteado -dejo la bolsa en la cama antes de sentarse-, bastante tengo con ser capaz de pagar el alquiler a tiempo.

Se dejo caer en el otro cojín antes de empezar a sacar las bebidas y los snacks sobre la mesa baja que había conseguido de segunda mano.

-Cuando estaba en el orfanato acudir a clase era el único tiempo tranquilo que tenia -abrió una bolsa completamente a modo de bandeja-, estudiar me permitió darme cuenta de que lo que muchas veces trataban de inculcarnos no era verdad.

Esa era una de las causas que la motivo a irse de Crocus.

Durante su estancia en el orfanato su poder como mago despertó y desde entonces la comenzaron a tratar como una bruja, se corto el pelo para evitar que la dieran tirones o la atrapasen gracias a sus rizos, aprendió a colarse en la dogmática biblioteca para pasar la noche en calma, aprovecho su tamaño en los huecos pequeños donde el resto de los niños no entraban en un intento de evitar las eventuales agresiones a las que era sometida por ser diferente.

Sí, se podría decir que había hecho una escapada hacia adelante, pero eso la permitía dedicarse a lo que ella quisiera, hacer unas amistades sanas y ser capaz de vivir en paz.

-Muchos de estos libros están equivocados -Lucy agito uno de los libros-. Los autores consideran que los Dragon Slayers son poco menos que demonios.

-Es cierto que nuestro linaje es de magos con los instintos de los dragones -se aproximo hasta poder coger otro de los libros-, pero no somos peones de Zeref.

-Mentira -dio un trago al refresco-, Natsu es como un tornado. Destruye todo a su paso así que podría entrar en esa categoría.

-¿Se puede saber por que no me habéis llamado?

Cana entro por la puerta acompañada de Erza, Laki y Juvia, en sus brazos una caja llena de botellas.

-Así que esto es una fiesta de pijamas. -murmuro la pelirroja reequipandose en un conjunto de felpa rosada.

-Juvia se siente muy triste por que Levy se ha olvidado de ella.

-Si queríais una noche tranquila mejor habernos ido a un hotel -suspiro la maga de Espíritus Celestiales-, en la ciudad de al lado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la daba igual el haber pretendido tener una noche tranquila y no conseguirlo. Juntarse con sus compañeras de trabajo era divertido y muy distinto de lo vivido con anterioridad, y cuando toda la conversación empezó a girar en torno a los eventos que traería la primavera supo cual iba a ser su próxima visita en la ciudad.

-Hoy no te escapas -la tarotista la tendió un vaso lleno de un vino oscuro y caliente que olía a especias-, Wendy es menor pero tu no.

.

.

* * *

Notas finales:

(2) Se llaman tiendas de conveniencia a los establecimientos con un horario comercial superior a las 18 horas, un periodo de apertura de 365 días del año. De ahí el nombre popular de 24 horas. Tienen un amplio surtido de productos, centrado en bebidas, alimentación, productos de estanco, bazar, etc. A cambio de la amplitud de horarios y la variedad de productos, sus precios suelen ser ligeramente superiores a los de los supermercados al uso.

(3) Cojín de suelo gigante. Por su gran tamaño se puede utilizar como un asiento y resultan versátiles y divertidos, se pueden mover con facilidad cambiándolos de posición lo que le da dinamismo a los espacios y pueden servir para usos diversos.

.

Lo sé, corto para lo que tenia pensado pero es lo que yo quería -mas o menos pero descarto modificar nada- así que en dos semanas nos vemos de nuevo, a menos que me de tiempo a terminar algún one-shot de los que tengo pendientes ;)

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


End file.
